halomodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireteam Delta
The following article is under construction and is not yet complete Project Summary Fireteam Delta is a mod which started development in September, 2007 and is still being made. It was originally set for release in December 2009, although the project was paused for over a year by the creator. It was originally going to be a mod for the entire campaign, but because of bitmaps issues, all of the multiplayer maps will be modded too and will not be joiner-friendly. Mod Features The mod itself is inspired by the work of the modder Wilson, and his 'Halo Legendary' mod. One of the main policies is that all of the tags in all of the maps will be the same; that is to say that an assault rifle will be built and modded in one level and then extracted and put in all of the other levels. This same idea applies to all the items, thus creating a 'tagset', known to many CE modders. The mod itself will be created and will run on the PC version of Halo. A few Custom Edition features such as animations and models have been added, but these are mainly aesthetic. Weapons For a full list of all the weapons in the mod, see List of Weapons in FTD. Many new weapons have been added already, such as the Brute Plasma Rifle and Battle Rifle (left). Some weapons which were not usable before, like the Energy Sword and Sentinel Beam, are now usable. Weapons which did not appear in some Campaign levels, like the Shotgun, Flamethrower and Plasma Cannon are now available in some levels and are used by some characters. Vehicles New vehicles include an entire set of duplicated human vehicles with 'snow camo' skins, where they appear in snowy levels like Assault on the Control Room or Two Betrayals. Many requests have prompted the appearance of a Scorpion in Two Betrayals and perhaps other Single Player levels, as only one was available throughout the entire campaign otherwise. The Rocket Warthog from multiplayer will also be drivable somewhere in the Campaign, most likely in Halo, Silent Cartographer or Assault on the Control Room. The Gauss Warthog from Halo 2 and Halo 3 will also be usable in both Single Player and Multiplayer, as a completely separate vehicles from the Rocket Hog. The Covenant Wraith, which previously appeared in the Campaign, is now drivable and is planned to be implemented into Multiplayer too. HUD The mod will feature a brand new HUD, mainly styled from Halo 2 and Halo 3. The main features are as follows: #Complete colour change (a darker blue for single player and cyan for multiplayer). #New message text font (Conduit ICT, converted from CE by Cryticfarm). #New HUD layout. Grenades are on the top left, shield meter is in the top centre, weapon info is on the top right. #Weapon type picture. This is a silhouette of the current weapon being held (in the top right corner). #Visor outline, like the one in Halo 3. Disappears in third person views. Texture provided by xbox. #Damage arrows appear around the reticle and are styled like the ones in Halo 3. #No health meter. This is for gameplay reasons. Gameplay The gameplay in Fireteam Delta (commonly abbreviated to 'FTD') is supposed to be more fun than the original game. This is done by weapon changes, new sounds and skins, character behaviour changes, difficulty modification and Easter eggs, amongst other things. Characters #New characters like ODSTs and brutes are planned #Play as a Mark VI Spartan in Multiplayer (maybe campaign too) #AI's behaviour is more intelligent and exciting List more + clean up soon Equipment No new equipment except new ammo Mention double speed + other powerups Miscellaneous There are many miscellaneous features both planned and already implemented in FTD. One such example is 'footstep effects'. This is when a character moves on a particular surface and creates an effect. This effect was already in the original Halo when a player or character stepped on water. However, in Fireteam Delta effects are created for dirt, sand, stone, wood, snow, leaves and water. This is effects also applies to weapons, when they are dropped and hit a surface, they also make a footstep effect. Compatibility The mod is supposed to be compatible with all machines that can run Halo PC, at least. Obviously, the user will get more enjoyment from the mod if he/she has superior computer specifications, like RAM and graphics cards, but since the mod focuses on gameplay rather than skins, even systems which cannot draw grass textures will still be able to run this mod and the user should get a great deal of entertainment from it, a little like the Cyrophobia mod series. Mod Development Brief info on mod development add good pics/videos occasionally Development Media Pictures Video The Team Introduce the team (if any) Betas Talk about how/when betas are released Download Links ''i was here :) Credits What follows is a full list of names of people who have contributed to the mod, and how. The list will be updated regularly. *Rocket Launcher skin + multipurpose - TAZZ *Rocket Launcher model - TAZZ *Fuel rod gun firing sound - Tech/(DA)Ender (edited by me) *Energy sword model + animations - DocOctavius *Sentinel beam models - au5t3n5 *Pistol Animations - CtrlAltDestroy *Assault rifle + Battle rifle animations - Flamingrain *Assault rifle model - TAZZ *Sniper rifle Animations - InvaderVeex *Plasma grenade explosion sound - Bungie *Sand texture - thecamelstoe *Shotgun firing sound - thecamelstoe *Shotgun skin - TAZZ (edited by me) *Fuel rod gun ready sound - Tech/(DA)Ender (edited by me) *Battle rifle skin - Tsuin Taiyou *Battle rifle reticle - Tsuin Taiyou *Battle rifle ready sound - Bungie *Battle rifle firing sound + plasma rifle firing sound - Bungie *Assault rifle/battle rifle reload sounds - Echoranger499 (edited by me) *Assault rifle ready sound - Echoranger499 (edited by me) *Sand texture in some levels - AthlonXP (Edited by Cryticfarm) *Fuel rod gun reticle - Tsuin Taiyou *Resources for the skinning of the Covenant Elite HUD outline - Warlord *Plasma grenade high pitched sound (the one just before the explosion) - Echoranger499 *Sentinel beam contrails - Warlord (edited by me) *Assault rifle skin - Cookie *Assault rifle multipurpose - InvaderVeex *Sniper rifle skin - Destroyer *Frag grenade Skin - Kerhalla *Wraith gun reticle - Tsuin Taiyou *In game text font style tags - Cryticfarm *Shotgun model - FrozenMuffinOfDoom *Visor outline for me to trace - xbox (edited by me) *Changing a single value in the battle rifle HUD - Corvette19 (lol nub i luv ya really xxx) *Pelican skin + interior skin - Ruben NL *Shield recharging rings skin - Tsuin Taiyou *Gauss hog models - Tsuin Taiyou *Banshee skins - Tsuin Taiyou (multipurpose edited by me) *Moving spawn points in converted BSPs and other general boring stuff - v3nture / HiHeyHello *Human Gun Turret Model - Tsuin Taiyou To all those who I may have missed, my apologies. Thank you too!